


Thor Bought Loki A Cup Of Hot, Spicy Noodles

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon Thor: Ragnarok, Gen, Happens amidst the search for Odin, Responsible older bro Thor, Salty baby bro Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Thor and Loki do a domestic as they look for Odin on Midgard.~SPOILER FREE~(After a certain day in class after studying about Norse mythology and grammar & watching Thor: Ragnarok, this plot popped in mind.)





	Thor Bought Loki A Cup Of Hot, Spicy Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Duddddeee  
> Only the details here could possible be a spoiler but it reveals nothing of the plot, other than the obvious fact they are looking for Odin.  
> Sorry for any typos  
> Ehehehe  
> [I also have a Lokixreader series that is also v domestic](http://ofourown.org/works/12176091)

He looked at his younger brother, who refused to touch his portion, expectantly and pushed the plastic spoon closer to his mouth. "My arm is getting tired."

"Then move your hand away."

 _"Loki,"_ he warned his junior. "Dont make me dig this down your throat."

The said man rolled his eyes, "How unsavory of you," but in defeat, he moved his lips to the cool spoon with flavored hot water, in turn causing him to cough; too bad he had to always over do it. "You poison me!" he accused in all dramatics, referring to the unpleasant burning sensation on his tongue.

His brother rolled his eyes, "Do not be like this brother, I swear to you it is meant to bring heat to your tongue." the buff blonde in _inconspicuous_ sweat pants and hoodie spoke to his black haired brother wearing a  _supposedly inconspicuous_ black suit across the convenience store's table. _"And besides,_ you're the conniving one in the relationship." Thor added, as Loki quickly took a gulp of water from a bottle.

Continuously ignoring the cup of _"poison"_  before him that had a white spoon and sticks atop it, "At least _I_ never tried to poison you." Loki spoke as he attempted to straighten his posture on the backrest-less seat he sat on, a low stool to be exact. It made both characters seem unnaturally large.

Thor raised a brow at the raven haired being, halting his further actions. Loki turned his face to the side as his brother glared at him in disbelief and annoyance. _"What?"_ Loki tried but only received the same annoyed silence. He groaned, _"It was **one** time,_ and I didn't  _actually_  use poison." Loki broke, both of them scoffing in their own degrees. "That old lying fool gave me ashen bitter herbs instead of ashen sulfur." the younger one grumbled. "I even paid him more than it's worth!" he even exclaimed as if he were the victim in all it.

"Yes, in turn _you_ wasted the coins you'd  _stolen from_ me." Thor stressed out, stuffing disposable wooden sticks in his mouth and chomped on the spicy cupped noodles. He huffed and chuckled at the spice he felt, "It's good, isn't it?"

Loki raised his upper lip in disgust. "What do you mean good? And why are you eating with sticks like a fool?"

Thor pulled his head back up after slurping up more noodles then he chewed, "Ah, people of eastern Midgard use this to eat; chopsticks, they call it." Thor spoke with a mouth full, disregarding what his brother called him. Loki grimaced, _"Disgusting."_ "Brother, it's wrong to look down upon foreign cultures." the blonde scolded with good intention in mind. Loki raised his brows, rolled his eyes, and huffed, "Ah, yes, yes, I was referring to the stick using Midgardians and **not** my mannerless Asgardian brother."

Thor knit his brows tightly and placed the object he held down on the table dramatically. He clenched his jaw at his brother's wholesome insult and stared at him with a face of a fierce storm. " **Eat.** " he commanded with a crack of literal thunder that caused all else but the two to jolt in surprise. Loki wished to stare him down longer, but in the end knew he'd end up following anyway. With a defeat sigh, he opened the covered cup, allowing steam to rise and held the sticks awkwardly in his hand. Glancing at his brothers unseen expertise, Loki attempted to grip them in the same manner but only ended up fiddling with them and get laughed at by his senior.

"Like a fool, huh?" Thor laughed, pleased and fully amused.

Loki glared, but continued trying, nonetheless. Several minutes and multiple attempts later, Thor huffed at the sight of his vexed brother and spoke, "Here, hold it-" _"I got it."_ Loki interrupted, not even looking at the being who wanted to help.

"Loki-" "I said I got it." he dismissed his senior, shooting him a deadly look that left the man unfazed.

Thor watched feeling his heart hurt because of his brother's arrogance, and mostly because the only reason they were eating was because he overheard his little brother's stomach growl in hunger. He had just decided to eat as well because it would be a waste of time if he waited for himself to get hungry too. So, Thor bought them to a clean shop with green, red, and white light on the sign outside, and asked what his brother wanted to buy. Loki, being his usual difficult self, said he was far too good for Midgardian meals which was why, being the older brother he is, Thor bought two of the items he wanted to get himself. _Better than to have his brother starve,_ he reasoned. It was entirely Loki's fault that he now suffered having to eat food he didn't enjoy with tools he did not understand. But Thor wasn't heartless, no matter how Loki would argue otherwise, and he really did care about his brother. "Perhaps you should just use a spork."

Loki snapped to his brother, _"A **what**?"_

"It's a fork and spoon. It'll be easier on your part." Thor spoke with good intention once again. Loki took that, however, as an insult, as a challenge, "I can manage, _brother."_ he spoke sourly, then all at once gaining grace to wield the sticks and eat in peace.

Thor smiled softly, genuinely, "Very good then."

Loki despised this seemingly mocking praise, _"Very good then,"_ the words rang mockingly in his head.

 

"Why _did_ you try to poison me?" Thor spoke as the two ate their chemically delicious food. Loki wiped sweat of his brow and huffed out the heat in his stomach. He raised a single brow, "Because you're an annoying oaf."

Thor knew better and waited for a continuation that was behind the insult his brother sprayed to avoid a proper answer. Loki knew his brother knew his tactic better than anyone and mentally cursed, "You refused to allow me to play with you and the other children."

Thor's expressionless face scrunched up in offence, "I did **not**."

"I believe it was I that remembers being shunned and not you." Loki scoffed out a chuckle.

"I did not." Thor insisted. Loki's chest stung at his brother's denial feeling the sadder memories of his childhood spring into mind. "You and Sif were teamed up against the warriors three and I volunteered to be a third member of your team. Though it was already an unfair match, the numbers would've at least been equal and the warriors wouldn't feel _too_ bad about losing to you and Sif."

Thor thought about what his brother spoke of for a moment and tried to recall the memory. And just like his lightening, he remembered. "You were sick! Mother would've cut my head off if I had let you join. And you were also known to be a viscous _transferer_ of illness."

Loki tightened his jaw, "You refused me, nonetheless."

"What have you had me do then?"

"Allowed me to join." Loki spoke feeling bile and bottled bad memories rise for him throat. Thor knit his brows at his brother's angered expression, "I was a child."

"As was I!" Loki spat back loud enough to make the people in the store turn to him. "Even after you'd flaunt your friends and father's favor in my face!"

"IS THAT WHY YOU TOOK FATHER OFF HIS THRONE AND THREW HIM HERE LIKE GARBAGE AS YOU FOOLISHLY DESIRED?" Thor raised slightly from his seat.

"BESIDES THE FACT I COULD NEVER BE A KING LIKE YOU?" Loki spoke in the same manner. "YES, THOR! YES."

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW I HAVE LOST INTENTION TO BE KING."

"AND YET YOU WILL BE!"

"I WILL IF IT STOPS A GREEDY FOOL LIKE YOU FROM DESTROYING ASGARD!"

 

Now both brothers stood from their place and stared each other down with a look of fury. They fought too much like this, and now with both of their parents absent to settle their quarrel, Thor felt his fingers involuntarily urge Mjolnir, which happened to be disguised as an umbrella, to his grips, and Loki felt his fingers urge magic into his. Though no human knew surely what to expect from this spectacle, they knew enough from the looks of it and the feel of the thick air, it was anything but good. Bit at the same time, Loki was ready to claw, and attempt to win though he knew it would be the latter, his brother's face off, just as Thor's hot head cooled down enough for him to realize his foolishness would end in innocents being swept under their wrath. With a loud huff, Thor screwed his eyes and turned to his younger brother. "Enough," Thor dismissed. "I've quite lost my appetite."

"Agrees." Loki spoke flatly through the still present tension. "Then let us continue our travel." Thor spoke with finality, walking past his brother, indicating that he follow. He didn't want to however, if Thor thought he would follow like a shadow withou- "Loki." A deep voice called. Loki hesitated for a moment, wanting his brother to beg, though he knew that would never happen. "Loki, let's go." the same voice called out seeming more distant now.

Begrudgingly, Loki huffed. _That was good enough for him,_ and soon, he turned about and went after his blonde brother. "Where did you say you put father again?" Thor asked as soon as Loki joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUT OUT TO MY TEACHER IF YOU'RE READING THIS!!!!  
> 


End file.
